


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellarke, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, blafdsja;lfjdkal;, raven's always right, this is confusing and bad sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are roommates and also idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Freckles. As beautiful and as complex as a clear night sky, she thinks. No, more beautiful and more complex. Sprinkled across golden skin that reminded her of the setting sun, she traced them with her eyes. Constellations.

“Clarke, are you even listening to me?”

She blinked. “Hmm? Yeah, of course.” Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look at his eyes. Those impossibly dark eyes.

Bellamy continued talking, grumbling about the fact that it hadn’t stopped raining in two weeks. She bit back a smile, thinking back to a few weeks ago when it had first started raining. He had been so excited that he paused his documentary (he _never_ pauses his documentaries), grabbed her wrist, pulled her down the four flights of stairs of the apartment building and out into the pouring rain. She had been livid for about five seconds (she had been _this close_ to sleeping when he grabbed her wrist), then she saw the look on his face. It was the look of pure, unadulterated glee. After seeing that, she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at him.

They had been roommates for six months. Well, technically, her, Bellamy, and Octavia had been roommates for six months, until Octavia had barged in one-day announcing that she was moving in with Lincoln, and _no, Bellamy, this isn’t up for discussion._ She was gone by sundown, bags packed and closet empty. Clarke had curled up on the couch next to Bellamy that night, listening to him hold back tears as he repeated more than once, _I have to let her go, don’t I?_

So, technically, they had been roommates for three months. It should’ve been weird, just the two of them living together, but it wasn’t. Not to them anyway.

It was weird to Lexa, though, who, after staying the night and waking up to Clarke and Bellamy smearing pancake batter on each other’s faces gave them one look, and declared, “I’m not a second choice, Clarke. Either you move out or he does.”

Bellamy had bought mint chocolate chip ice cream that night, Clarke’s favorite, and handed her tissues while she vented. _Lexa deserves better than what I can give her,_ she had cried, hating herself for never being able to give one hundred percent of herself to those who loved her. _Clarke,_ Bellamy had said, _you never put yourself first. Maybe it’s time you did._ The tears stopped shortly after, and she had fallen asleep in his lap, his hands gently threading through her hair.

The two of them being roommates had weirded out Gina, as well. Clarke had been painting her toenails when Bellamy stormed into the apartment, hair flying every which way and tie loose around his neck. With a heavy sigh, he slumped down onto the couch next to her. _Gina broke up with me. She thinks I’m in love with you_ , he had said, strained. Clarke, heart jumping up her throat, let out a nervous laugh. _That’s ridiculous,_ she said, smudging nail polish down her toe. She didn’t dare look at him, and after a few minutes of torturous silent, he quietly sighed, _Yeah, ridiculous._ Before she could say anything, he flipped on the TV. They watched old Twilight Zone reruns until dark. Clarke never did finish painting her toenails.

Now, sitting across from him in the café, Clarke looked at her roommate, and thought to herself, _Is it really ridiculous to be in love with your best friend?_

“Okay, Clarke, seriously, what’s up?” He frowned. “You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said all morning. What’s wrong?”

Forcing a tight smile, she shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. Why would anything be wrong?” Straightening out the menu, she cursed herself mentally. Her voice sounded _so_ strained and she knew he could tell. “Why did we come here anyway? I don’t even like breakfast food.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, you don’t? Is that why you were practically begging me to make blueberry pancakes last Sunday then?”

She kicked him under the table. “First of all, I was _not_ begging you, Mr. ‘Clarke can we _please_ buy more blueberries for pancakes’.” The smile disappeared from his face, and Clarke’s grin widened. “Second of all, you _know_ there is a difference between homemade breakfast food, and—” she waved her hand around, “ _processed_ breakfast food.”

Snorting, he retorted, “ _Processed_ breakfast food?” He reached out and grabbed the crown shaped necklace her dad had given her when she had turned eighteen. “Should’ve expected that from a _Princess._ ” His voice was soft, fond.

“Shut up.” She breathed, no real heat in it. His hands lingered, holding the small charm between his fingers for a few moments before dropping it and clearing his throat.

She ended up eating nearly half of the french toast he had ordered off of his plate, trying to forget about how that was the third time this week that they had had a ‘moment’ like that.

When Clarke had told Raven about these weird ‘moments’, times when Clarke felt like her and Bellamy were standing so close to an edge that an ill-timed gust of wind might be enough to send them over, Raven had just rolled her eyes. She called them “Idiot Moments™”, claiming that they were moments that just _proved_ how idiotic they both were. Clarke had argued, _Bellamy and I aren’t like that though, we’re just friends._ Raven raised her eyebrows at her and sarcastically said, _Wow, looks like you can have an Idiot Moment all by yourself._

Clarke didn’t tell Raven about any of these ‘moments’ after that.

After breakfast at the café, Bellamy and Clarke headed home. Their hands bumped against each other awkwardly at the door, and the way Bellamy blushed would have made Clarke laugh if she hadn’t been blushing just as hard.

It was getting ridiculous. Two months ago, Clarke felt perfectly comfortable shoving her cold feet under Bellamy’s thighs while they sat on the couch, and didn’t think twice when he put a hand on the small of her back when he reached around her to grab a cereal box, or when they woke up tangled in each other on the couch, Bellamy’s arms around her waist and his face buried into her neck. Now, though, she felt like she couldn’t even brush past him without feeling like her skin was on fire.

She hadn’t realized how comfortable they had gotten with each other. They were constantly touching each other. Whether it was Bellamy’s fingers brushing against hers as they walked, or her head resting on his shoulder, or his legs stretched across her lap, they were _always_ touching. It was driving her crazy.

Which is why she chose to decidedly sit on the opposite side of the couch, curling her legs underneath her as he queued up an episode of Grey’s Anatomy. Engrossed in the episode, she didn’t even realize that somehow, they had moved closer, and his arm was resting on the couch behind her shoulders.

She sighed, resting her head on his chest despite herself. No matter what she did, she was always coming back to him. She was drawn to him, and by the way his head leaned over to rest on hers, she knew he was drawn to her.

His voice rumbled her out of her thoughts. “Clarke.”

 _Inevitable,_ she thought. _We’re inevitable._

Turning to look at him, her lips brushed against his neck, and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down in response. Meeting his eyes, she found they were darker than before, if that was even possible. They dropped down to her lips. _Inevitable,_ she thought, and she kissed him.

The moment her lips met his, she knew there was no going back, not from this. Lips crashing against each other, his hands came up to cradle her face. It was better than she imagined it would be, filled with feeling and hope and _want._

And then it was over, Bellamy pulling away and running a hand through his hair.

Clarke closed her eyes. “I’m sorry. Sorry. I just—I—I don’t know what got into me.” She felt tears stinging her eyes, this wasn’t what she expected. He wouldn’t even look at her, his eyes stubbornly trained on the coffee table. “I’m sorry.” She repeated sincerely, panic setting in. She ruined it, she ruined them. There was no going back from this. She’d have to move out, stop going to weekly group movie nights, find a different roommate—

Bellamy opened his mouth and then closed it. After a few moments, he said, “Clarke,” he paused, sighing, “I can’t do this.”

Her heart stopped, and she curled her fingernails into her palms. “Okay.” She said shakily, standing up and moving her way to the kitchen, blinking back tears. She leaned against the sink, listening to Bellamy’s steps as he followed her.

“Clarke, let me explain.” He pleaded.

“No, no, you don’t have to.” The dirty dishes in the sink were blurring together. She turned to face him. “I get it, okay? I ruined us. I ruined everything and I’m sorry. I thought you felt the same way and it turns out you don’t, so I’m—”

“Wait, what?”

She gritted her teeth, embarrassment flaming into anger. “What, are you really that surprised? Is it really that _unbelievable_ that I’m in love with you and thought that maybe, just maybe, you might feel the same way?”

Her fists unclenched as soon as he crossed to meet her, lips crashing into hers clumsily and gloriously and tenderly.

This time, she pushed him away, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Bellamy brushed a thumb against her cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear. “Clarke, I’m in love with you. I thought you didn’t feel the same way and when you—when you kissed me,” he shook his head, smiling like he couldn’t believe it, “I knew there would be no going back for me, and I was worried you would just wake up tomorrow and say it was a mistake or that you regretted it.” He took a deep breath, looking down.

“Bellamy, I would never do that to you.” She whispered, breathless.

He gave a lopsided smile. “You’re in love with me?”

She bit her lip. “Raven said we’re both idiots.”

“Raven’s right.” He breathed, surging forward and kissing her again.

When Raven caught them the next weekend kissing up against the wall of the hallway, she just shook her head, pushing past them and fondly muttering, “ _Idiots_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for 1) being trash 2) overusing tropes that i love 3) not even proofreading this before posting 4) having this be all over the place and maybe not making any sense at all
> 
> these two just make me feel stuff and I have to write as an outlet for these feelings ok hope it wasn't the worst thing you've ever read
> 
> this is not the best thing i've ever written and i'll try to write better stuff in the future <3


End file.
